Gay à temps partiel
by magni-fics-sasuke
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa est très populaire auprès des filles pourtant lui une seule fille lui plait: Sakura Haruno. Grâce à un énorme mensonge, il réussit à se rapprocher d'elle. Maintenant il va falloir savoir bien mentir. Couple:Sasu/Saku. Personnages OOC
1. Chapter 1

POV SASUKE

Je suis en face d'elle dans le couloir. Je l'ai percuté, quel abruti, je ne regarde jamais ou je met les pieds. Déjà qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, maintenant elle m'aimera encore moins. Je me relève et elle est toujours à terre. J'aimerais la relever mais j'ai peur qu'elle m'envois balader.

Voyant qu'elle ne se relève pas, je me décide à l'aider en lui tendant ma main qu'elle saisit à mon grand étonnement. Elle me regarde beaucoup moins méchamment que d'habitude.

« Désolé de t'avoir percuté, j'étais dans mes pensées, lui dis-je pour m'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répond-elle. J'ai appris que toi et tes amis cherchiez un nouveau colocataire.

- Oui c'est le cas.

- Je crois que ça m'intéresse, dit-elle armée de son magnifique sourire qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.

- Ca te dérange pas de vivre avec moi ?

- Non. Vivre avec quatre homosexuels, je ne crains absolument rien, déclare-t-elle.

Je me fige après ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle pense que je suis gay… Pourquoi pense-t-elle ça ?

- Euh… Je ne comprend pas.

- Je t'ai vu dans la boite de nuit gay la dernière fois. Je suis serveuse là-bas. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le cacher, tu sais. Je garderais ça pour moi. Tu caches cela en faisant croire à tout le monde que tu es un coureur de jupons ? Demande-t-elle.

Je dois lui dire que c'est faux. Que je ne suis pas homosexuel. Qu'elle se trompe mais… Elle ne viendra pas vivre chez nous si je lui dis ça. Je ne peux quand même pas lui mentir.

- Sasuke ! M'interpelle-t-elle.

- Sakura… Oui, c'est ça.

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Quel idiot. Il faut que je démente ce que je viens de dire.

- Oui c'est ça, je suis… Homosexuel.

Je mens sans même m'en rendre compte. Ma bouche s'exprime toute seule. Si je lui dis que je suis hétérosexuel et que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible malentendu, tout redeviendra comme avant. Elle m'évitera et ne me laissera pas lui parler. Là, je peux rester avec elle, elle habitera même chez moi… Le rêve.

- T'inquiète pas je garderais tout pour moi, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui la rend vraiment sexy.

Il va falloir que j'évite de la dévorer des yeux à l'avenir. Elle pourrait s'en apercevoir.

- Je te remercie.

- Alors pour la colocation ? Demande-t-elle.

- J'en parlerais aux autres mais à mon avis, ça ira.

- Génial, rie-t-elle avant de partir en me disant qu'elle se rend à la bibliothèque.

Je la suis du regard pendant qu'elle part vers la bibliothèque. Elle est vraiment sublime. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai flashé sur elle depuis ma première année de lycée.

Cette fille dont je vous parle s'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ca doit être la seule fille du lycée qui n'est pas « amoureuse » de moi et pourtant c'est la seule dont je suis complètement fou. On désire toujours ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir, n'est ce pas ?

Elle a des cheveux roses que certains critiquent mais que je trouve absolument charmants. Ils sont lisses et ne descendent pas plus bas que ses épaules. Elle dit que c'est sa couleur naturelle, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je m'en fiche. La chose qui me fascine sûrement le plus chez elle est la couleur vert émeraude de ses yeux. Quand je la regarde, je ne peux me détacher de ses yeux qui laissent deviner toutes ses émotions. Pour moi, c'est un réel plaisir de les étudier attentivement afin de savoir ce qu'elle ressent à chaque seconde. Son visage est parfait sans aucune imperfection, il est fin avec un nez parfaitement dessinée et une bouche rose et pulpeuse que je désire depuis maintenant trois ans. En dehors de son visage angélique, elle a un corps magnifique. Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas grand chose à travers ses vêtements mais sa tenue de sport comporte un décolleté plongeant qui laisse légèrement apercevoir sa magnifique poitrine que j'imagine bien ronde et bien ferme. Je ne peux qu'imaginer vu que je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu la chance de la toucher. J'ai eu le temps d'admirer ses fesses quand elle est partie toute à l'heure et j'ai remarqué qu'elles sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus magnifiques. Décidément cette fille est la plus merveilleuse personne que je n'ai jamais vu. Tous ces attributs me donnent tout le temps envie de me jeter sur elle à chaque secondes d'autant plus qu'elle est à côté de moi à mon cours de mathématiques. Seulement, cette attirance n'est pas réciproque. Je parle d'attirance pour ne pas parle d'amour car bien que je pense à elle sans arrêt, que j'ai tout le temps envie qu'elle soit prêt de moi, que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et que je veux la protéger de tout… Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour mais il ne vaut mieux pas que ce soit ce sentiment vu qu'elle ne veut pas de moi et en plus maintenant je dois faire semblant d'être gay mais en revanche, je l'aurais tout le temps sous mon toit. Je serais près d'elle et je pourrais l'admirer sans arrêt. Je souris à cette éventualité.

Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi elle croit que je suis gay ?

Pour cela, il va falloir que je vous explique quelques éléments de ma vie. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai les cheveux noirs très foncés et les yeux de la même couleur. Les filles disent que ça donne un côté mystérieux, moi je dirais simplement que ça donne un côté beau gosse. Je suis ni trop grand, ni trop petit, enfin je crois. J'ai des proportions parfaites. J'ai des muscles sans en avoir trop. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « canon ». Non pas que je me vente mais tout le monde pensent ça donc c'est que ça doit être vrai. Remarque que je dois pas être si beau que ça vu que Sakura ne veut pas de moi mais ça c'est pour une autre raison que j'évoquerais plus tard.

Au niveau de mon entourage, mon meilleur ami depuis la plus tendre enfance s'appelle Gaara No Sabaku. Il est a des cheveux de couleur feu et des yeux vert auxquels il ajoute un fin trait noir qui fait le contour de ceux-ci. Il a pas mal de succès avec les filles mais inutile de se presser à sa porte mesdemoiselles vu qu'il est gay. Ca ne me dérange absolument pas même si il a apprit son homosexualité en tombant amoureux de moi au collège. Heureusement d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, cet amour a disparu. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il continue à souffrir à cause de moi.

J'ai deux autres amis plutôt proches de moi. Le premier s'appelle Sasori et a les cheveux rouges avec des yeux noisettes et le deuxième s'appelle Deidara. Il a des cheveux longs et blonds qu'il attache en demi-queue tout en gardant une mèche qui barre une partie de son visage. Il est très efféminé et pour cause, il pense qu'il est une femme. J'ai vraiment du mal à m'y faire car je le connais depuis seulement un an et je le considère régulièrement comme un homme ce qui me vaut à chaque fois de me faire remonter les bretelles. Ils sont également tous les deux homosexuels. Ne pensez pas que je m'entoure que de garçons aimant les garçons et surtout ne pensez pas que ça sous-entends que je le suis aussi. Je m'entend juste très bien avec eux. Pour information, Sasori et Deidara sont ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et j'ai remarqué que même Sasori devient persuadé que Deidara est une fille. Je suis en collocation avec eux dans un appartement dans à la périphérie de Konoha. C'est un peu à cause d'eux enfin surtout à cause de Gaara que la fille dont je sous fou est persuadé de mon homosexualité. Je vais plutôt vous raconter :

FLASHBACK

C'est samedi soir dernier et comme tous les samedi soir, Gaara veut sortir dans une boite gay et me trainer avec lui. Chose que je refuse toujours.

« Gaara, je ne suis pas gay. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans une boite gay. Met-toi ça dans le crâne.

- Tu n'es pas gay car tu préfères les filles ou parce que tu as peur de ne pas plaire aux gars ? Me dit-il sur un ton de défi.

- Je plais à tout le monde aux filles comme aux garçons. Je ne te rappellerais pas grâce à qui tu t'ai rendu compte de ton homosexualité.

- Prouve-le nous alors, lance Deidara qui sort de la cuisine accompagné de son cher et tendre.

- Je ne vois pas comment. Je sais très bien que tous les trois, vous me trouvez sexy.

- Je suis une fille, corrige le blond avec un regard noir qui m'est destiné.

- Excuse-moi Deidara, ma langue à fourchée.

- Pour en revenir à ce dont on parlait, dit Sasori. Si tu attires vraiment tous les gars. Va dans cette boite gay et ramène plus de numéros de téléphone que Gaara.

- Hors de question. Je devrais faire semblant d'être gay.

- J'en conclu que tu as peur de te mesurer à moi, déclare Gaara en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Pas du tout.

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes en tout cas, lance Sasori en souriant.

- Très bien. On y va.

Je prend ma veste en cuir et l'enfile rapidement.

- Tous les mecs rêvent de me sauter et je vais vous le prouver, dis-je en sortant de l'appartement.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans cette boite à draguer tous les mecs qui passaient pour avoir le plus de numéros de téléphone. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai gagné avec quatre-vingt numéros alors que Gaara n'en avait que cinquante. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que Sakura m'a vu en train de me faire tripoter le postérieur par un gars complètement bourré. Sur le coup, je m'étais étonné de la voir dans une boite gay. Maintenant je sais que c'était car elle travaille dans cette boite. Maintenant, elle pense que je suis gay. Mais c'est plutôt positif car je vais pouvoir l'approcher sans problème à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je l'observe de loin depuis trop longtemps. Depuis trois longues années en fait. Je vais d'ailleurs vous raconter comment cela à commencer.

Je venais de rentrer en Seconde et notre prof de mathématiques a décidé de nous placer par ordre alphabétique en fonction du prénom. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé cette idée complètement stupide car je voulais être à côté de Gaara. J'ai vite changé d'avis quand je me suis retrouvé à côté de Sakura.

FLASHBACK

« Salut ! Moi c'est Sakura Haruno, lance-t-elle en souriant radieusement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle me faisait ce magnifique sourire dont je ne peux plus me passer aujourd'hui.

- Moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Je viens d'arriver à Konoha, me dit-elle.

- Je pense que tu vas t'y plaire. C'est une ville très attachante.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

J'ai aujourd'hui le même prof de mathématiques et bonne nouvelle, il utilise toujours ce rangement pas ordre alphabétique. On avait beaucoup parlé tous les deux. On se rapprochait énormément et on se voyait même en dehors des cours. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été amoureux d'elle à ce moment là mais c'est fort probable comme il est fort probable que je le sois encore aujourd'hui mais penser le contraire pour ne pas souffrir est mieux. Un jour, tout s'est écroulé…

Sakura m'avait donné rendez-vous devant le lycée pour aller manger une glace ce que nous faisions régulièrement et je l'ai vu embrasser un type blond avec des yeux bleu azurs et trois petites cicatrices sur les joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que moi celui-là ? Je suis beaucoup plus beau et plus viril. Pourquoi elle préfère lui que moi ? Ce fut ma première déception amoureuse. Je me rappelle que dire que j'avais le cœur en miettes à ce moment-là était un euphémisme.

Je ne lui ai plus parlé après cet épisode. Je suis devenu ce qu'on peut appeler un coureur de jupon. J'ai couché avec pas mal de filles dont certaines dont je ne me rappelle même pas le prénom. Tout le monde connait cette partie de moi dans le lycée… Y comprit Sakura. Au fond de moi, je sais que je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est sûrement la première fille dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne peux pas l'oublier comme ça. Ca fait quand même trois ans et ce n'est pas passé. Quand je la regarde discrètement du coin de l'œil pendant le cour de mathématique, j'ai toujours le cœur qui s'emballe. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus avec ce gars. J'ai d'ailleurs appris qu'il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Il est avec moi aux cours de soutien et je m'entend plutôt bien avec lui ce qui m'énervait profondément au début. Dès que j'ai vu qu'il se trouvait à côté de moi en cours de soutien, j'ai voulu lui dégommer un énorme coup de poings en plein dans la mâchoire. Seulement voilà, il m'a parlé et j'ai remarqué que ce n'est pas forcément un mauvais gars… Malheureusement. Il m'énervait profondément à être si gentil et ça m'énervait encore plus de voir que je l'aimais bien. Finalement, on est devenu plutôt ami. En plus, il n'est plus avec Sakura donc j'ai le droit d'arrêter de le détester. Maintenant, elle est avec personne mais depuis elle a eu beaucoup de temps pour détester mon comportement de salaud avec les filles. J'ai essayé de lui reparler mais elle m'a rejeté de façon directe. Ca m'a fait mal et c'est surtout cet épisode qui m'a fait me rendre compte que je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Pourquoi ai-je décidé d'un coup de lui reparler pour une bêtise ? Je vais vous expliquer :

FLASHBACK

Je marche lentement dans les couloirs du lycée tout en lisant le règlement intérieur. Je vous rassure, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir mais uniquement car mon frère m'a ordonné de l'apprendre par cœur. Je vous parlerais de lui plus tard.

« Hey Uchiwa !

Je me retourne pour constater que cette voix appartient à mon cousin : Sai Uchiwa. Un grand coureur de jupon également.

- Les filles avec lesquelles je couche parlent beaucoup de toi, confie-t-il.

- J'y peux rien si je suis un meilleur coup que toi.

- Arrêtes avec tes remarques sarcastiques ! S'exclame-t-il.

- De quoi tu veux parler alors ?

- Un défi. Ca te tente. On verra lequel de nous deux est le meilleur.

- Je t'écoute.

- Sakura Haruno. Tu connais ? Demande-t-il.

Mon cœur se met à battre fort à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Oui. Elle est à côté de moi en math.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne, me dit-il en souriant perversement.

- Pas mal.

Je suis devenu tout rouge et je n'ose pas tout simplement avouer que c'est la fille dont je rêve depuis maintenant trois ans.

- Elle refuse de sortir avec tous les mecs qui lui demandent. C'est un super défi. Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? Celui qui couche avec elle a gagné et est le meilleur séducteur, explique-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un objet.

Je me suis énervé à juste titre. Sakura est une fille merveilleuse et il parle d'elle comme une vulgaire… Karin - dont je parlerais plus tard -

- Tu as peur de perdre? Interroge-t-il en souriant. Considérons donc que j'ai gagné.

Il est parti ensuite en chantonnant. J'arrive pas à croire qu'un type aussi un con puisse être mon cousin.

- Attends.

Il se retourne visiblement fier de lui.

- J'accepte.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à aller lui parler. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce pari idiot. Le problème, c'est qu'il m'a dit la chose qu'il ne faut pas me dire : « Tu as peur de perdre ? ». Ce genre de phrase m'a toujours déclenché. Cet abruti le sait. Après avoir accepté ce fichu pari, je suis donc allé la voir.

FLASHBACK

Elle est en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Je me suis callé contre le casier voisin et je l'ai longuement regardée. Je n'ai pas décroché un mot au début car je suis en train de l'observer. Elle est magnifique aujourd'hui. Elle porte un petit haut vert émeraude qui rappelle la couleur de ses yeux. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon d'où des mèches folles pendent ce qui prouve qu'on est déjà en fin de journée. Sur n'importe quelle fille, ces mèches folles auraient rendu tout sauf sexy mais sur elle c'est différent. Sur elle, tout est différent. Elle ne m'a apparemment pas remarqué tellement elle est occupée avec son casier. Elle se baisse pour ramasser un livre qui a fini au sol ce qui me laisse une vue plongeante sur sa magnifique poitrine et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit tout doucement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est comme ça ?

« Qu'est-ce tu veux Sasuke ?

Elle vient de me sortir de mes pensées.

- Sakura, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas parlé. J'me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre.

- Ou pas… Conclu-t-elle avant de partir.

Je l'ai retenu par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On était plutôt proche avant.

- Oui, avant. Avant que tu te transforme en crétin sans cœur qui n'a aucun respect pour les femmes et qui les considèrent uniquement comme des objets sexuels. Je déteste les gars comme ça. Tu entends, j'les hais donc ne me parle plus.

Ensuite, elle est parti. Elle vient, sans le savoir, de me briser le cœur une seconde fois.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Et aujourd'hui, elle viendra sûrement vivre chez moi. Je l'aurai tout le temps à mes côtés et j'aurai du temps pour réussir ce fichu pari. Non seulement, je coucherai avec elle mais en plus je sortirai avec elle. Quand je lui ferai l'amour, ce ne sera pas simplement du sexe, ce sera plus. En attendant, je vais lui cacher, non seulement mon hétérosexualité, mais en plus le pari que j'ai fais avec Sai.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je la publie également sur un autre site et elle est plutôt appréciée donc j'espère que ce sera la même chose ici. Les commentaires me font toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

POV SASUKE

Je rentre dans la salle que j'ai renommé depuis quelques temps la salle de la torture et de l'enfer : la salle de soutien mathématiques. Je suis une calamité dans cette matière. Je dois avoir les pires notes de toute la galaxie. Peut-être parce que en cours de mathématiques, je suis plus concentré sur ma voisine que sur le cours que je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite pendant je dévore ma voisine des yeux.

Je m'assoie à ma place et Naruto Uzumaki me rejoins vite tout aussi dépité que moi. Lui aussi est nul en math. Cela nous fait un sacré point commun et c'est ce qui a fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés au début.

Quand je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est à cause de lui si Sakura et moi nous sommes éloignés. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. C'est un garçon trop sympa pour que je songe à le détester et pourtant j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces.

« T'as l'air aussi joyeux que moi à l'idée d'assister à ce fabuleux cour de soutien math, me lance Naruto avec un air de déprimé de la vie.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le cours qui me gêne mais celui qui le fait.

A peine ma phrase finie, la personne dont je parle entre dans la salle de cours en souriant comme un abruti comme il sait si bien le faire depuis toujours.

- Sasuke, tu es venu ! Heureusement pour toi si tu veux avoir ton argent de poche, rigole un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs attachés en queue de cheval.

Je suis complètement fou de son sens de l'humour minable...

Pour le reste de la description physique, rien de plus facile, il suffit de me regarder. Il me ressemble trait pour trait et pour cause, c'est mon frère. Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez supporté, il faut qu'il soit mon professeur de soutien math. Non pas que je n'aime pas mon frère mais il est plutôt exaspérant et je vous assure que c'est saoulant d'avoir son frère comme professeur. Il me barbe tout le temps avec mes résultats à croire qu'il regarde mon bulletin et apprend mes notes par cœur.

Pour l'information, il s'appelle Itachi Uchiwa. Nos parents sont morts dans un accident de moto quand ils étaient jeunes. Je ne les ai jamais connu car ma mère était enceinte de moi quand ils ont eu cet accident. Les médecins ont quand même réussi à me sauver. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat jusqu'à mes treize ans c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que Itachi ait dix-huit ans et puisse me prendre sous son aile. J'ai vécu avec lui deux ans jusqu'à ce que j'ai accepté de vivre en collocation avec Sasori et Gaara - Deidara étant arrivé un an après – et c'est mieux comme ça vu que mon frère s'est installé avec sa petite amie Ino Yamanaka qui est ma professeur de français. On pourrait croire que ça m'avantage qu'elle soit la compagne d'Itachi mais absolument pas car elle dit tout à mon frère et il me parle de mes notes minables pendant des heures, enfin je crois vu que je décroche à peine dix minutes après le début de son discours. Cette Ino est blonde avec des cheveux longs régulièrement attachés en queue de cheval haute et elle laisse pendre une longue mèche sur le côté. Elle a des beaux yeux bleus. Je dois avouer que c'est une très belle femme même si pour moi personne ne peut arriver à la cheville de Sakura. Tous les garçons du lycée sont fous d'Ino plus communément appelée Mademoiselle Yamanaka. Ils vont très bien ensemble vu que toutes les filles sont folles de mon frère.

Comme prévu, le cours se passe relativement lentement. Je hais les mathématiques bien que j'attende toujours le cours de mathématiques avec impatience toute la semaine. Malheureusement, en soutien Sakura n'est pas avec moi.

La sonnerie retentit, enfin, alors que je suis en train de m'endormir lentement depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. La sonnerie me réveille comme toujours et je bondis de ma chaise de cours horriblement inconfortable pour ranger rapidement mes affaires. Pourquoi je vais si vite ? La réponse est simple : pour éviter mon frère et ses questions. Naruto range ses affaires aussi vite que moi car il s'adapte à mon rythme comme il sait que j'évite Itachi. Nous mettons rapidement nos sacs sur le dos et marchons vivement vers la porte de la libération mais je remarque que j'ai encore perdu quand j'entends que quelqu'un m'appelle :

- Sasuke !

- Itachi ! Ravi de te voir.

- Menteur, tu essayais de partir en douce, me signale-t-il.

- Absolument pas. Tu es parano quand tu t'y met.

J'essaye de faire un sourire le plus convainquant possible. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y croit pas mais je tente ma chance comme toujours.

- Tes notes sont toujours aussi minables ! S'exclame-t-il me montrant une note magnifique que je me suis ramassé en mathématiques pas plus tard qu'hier.

- Cinq, ce n'est pas si mal. La dernière fois, j'avais eu trois.

- C'est bien tu t'améliores. Tu es passé de double nul à nul tout court, ironise-t-il. Tu fais quoi en cours de math pour ne rien comprendre ?

Je deviens tout rouge suite à cela. Personne ne sait que je suis raide dingue de ma voisine de table excepté Gaara qui est mon confident attitré depuis toujours.

- Le prof doit être mauvais.

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui rétorquer. C'est nul, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- J'irais lui parler. Il sera content de savoir ce que tu penses de lui, dit-il en souriant.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu veux qu'il me saque ou quoi ?

- Dans ce cas, tu ramènes un dix au prochain contrôle, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- C'est dégueulasse, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais ! Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à me gâcher la vie ?

- Je veux que tu la réussisses au contraire, crie-t-il.

- Tu m'emmerdes, je me casse.

Je pars en claquant la porte. Pourquoi est-il toujours obligé d'être comme ça ? Je déteste cette façon qu'il a de se comporter comme si je devais lui obéir. Il se prend pour mon père et ça m'énerve. J'aimerais avoir un vrai frère comme tout le monde avec lequel on se chamaille mais qu'on aime au fond.

Je trouve Naruto devant le lycée en train de m'attendre en fumant une cigarette. Je ne vois toujours pas ce que Sakura a pu lui trouver. Je ne sais pas si je dis la vérité ou si c'est la jalousie qui me fait parler.

- Il t'a encore chopé ? Me demande-t-il une fois que j'arrive à sa hauteur.

- Oui. Il est de plus en plus chiant avec le temps.

- Il doit faire ça pour toi enfin je dis ça comme ça, dit-il jetant sa clope.

- Arrêtes ça, on croirait l'entendre.

De loin, je vois Gaara qui arrive en pause beau gosse avec sa veste de motard et son casque sous le bras. Quand on voit cette image, on se dit qu'il est dommage que ce gars soit gay. J'aurais une sérieuse concurrence s'il ne l'avait pas été.

- Sasuke-chou ! Me lance-t-il arrivé devant moi.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Ça te va comme un gant pourtant. Et toi tu es ? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers mon ami blond avec un magnifique sourire.

- Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis en cours de soutien avec Sasuke, répond-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre.

- Moi c'est Gaara No Sabaku, dit-il en serrant la main tendue.

Je les vois alors se regarder longuement. Je vois tout de suite dans les yeux de Gaara qu'il est attiré par lui. Il a le don pour flasher sur les hétéros.

- Tu es là pourquoi Gaara ? Dis-je après un moment.

- Sakura m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle allait prendre la place de colocataire qui reste. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas mais …

- On en reparlera plus tard, Gaara !

Je ne le laisse pas finir volontairement car parler de Sakura devant Naruto me dérange et j'ai peur qu'il en dise trop. Il ne sait pas que c'est lui le gars que j'ai vu en compagnie de Sakura il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

- Je vais vous laisser, dis Naruto. A plus les gars. On se voit demain en cours de soutien Sasuke.

Il part et nous laisse alors seuls Gaara et moi.

- Alors. Tu lui as dis quoi à Sakura concernant la collocation ?

- J'ai dis oui évidemment, me répond-il. Mais je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas te voir.

- Apparemment elle a changé d'avis.

Je me sens vraiment pas près à lui dire que je suis homosexuel enfin que je fais croire que je le suis. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire. Il me dira que je suis fou de mentir comme ça et que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle voudra de moi et qu'en plus tout se sait un jour.

Il y a bien un truc qui m'énerve profondément chez mon meilleur ami, c'est qu'il a toujours raison et principalement quand ça me concerne. Je veux essayer de repousser le discours qu'il utilise pour me ramener à la raison jusqu'à l'emménagement de Sakura à l'appartement.

- Tant mieux pour toi alors, me dit-il méfiant. Sinon ton pote là, il est gay non ?

- Tu penses que tous les gars qui m'approchent sont forcément homo ou quoi ? Désolé, il est hétéro.

- Et t'en as la preuve ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui. C'est lui le gars que j'ai vu avec Sakura en première année de lycée.

- Ah désolé Sasu-chou, s'excuse-t-il.

Je vous fais remarquer que je n'ai rien dis pour le « Sasu-chou » cette fois. Ça ne me dérange pas quand on est entre nous mais devant les autres, c'est franchement la honte. Gaara m'appelle comme ça depuis toujours j'ai l'impression.

- T'es venue juste pour me parler de Sakura ?

- Oui et je voulais te ramener en moto aussi. C'est galère le bus pour rentrer jusque chez nous, m'explique-t-il en commençant à marcher vers sa moto rouge et noire.

Il a raison. Il faut prendre deux bus pour arriver jusque chez nous. Cela me prend environ une heure et demie vu que je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir de moyen de transport.

D'après Itachi, je ne suis pas assez responsable pour avoir un scooteur ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui me permettrait de me déplacer d'un point A à un point B. En attendant, que ce qui me sert de frère me juge assez adulte et responsable, je galère en bus ou je fais de Gaara mon chauffeur.

Je grimpe sur la moto et enfile le deuxième casque que Gaara a mit dans le petit coffre de la moto. Mon meilleur ami s'installe à l'avant. Il démarre et roule comme un bourrin comme d'habitude. Une chose est certaine, il ne faut pas être cardiaque quand on monte avec lui. Je suis le seul qui arrive à tenir sans crier ou sans vomir. Quand je suis allé à Disney, j'ai trouvé que le Space Mountain c'était de la « gnognotte » à côté d'un tour en moto avec Gaara.

Forcément avec sa conduite de fou, nous arrivons à l'appartement en seulement dix minutes, chose normalement pratiquement infaisable. Il a faillit renverser sept personnes aujourd'hui. C'est pas mal mais il n'a pas battu son record qui est de quatorze.

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur de l'appartement et nous entendons un cri joyeux. Que se passe-t-il encore ici? Je dis « encore » car je vis avec une bande de déglingués du cerveau qui font toujours des choses débiles.

Gaara et moi arrivons dans le salon pour voir Deidara sauter partout en criant comme un fou « je ne suis plus toute seule » alors que Sasori essaie de calmer son petit-ami comme il peut.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Gaara.

- Elle a apprit qu'on allait voir une colocataire, répond Sasori. Gaara nous a dit que Sakura Haruno avait appelé pour l'annonce que l'on a passé au lycée.

- C'est génial ! Crie Deidara en me prenant dans ses bras ce qui est assez dégoutant quand on y pense. On va pouvoir aller faire les boutiques entre filles !

- Euh... Entre filles?

- Sasuke ! S'exclame Gaara en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Oui, bien sûr. Entre filles.

Quand je le vois, j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est une fille mais puisque tout le monde le dit. J'abdique.

- Quand même, ça m'étonne qu'une fille accepte de vivre avec trois garçons sous le même toit, fait remarquer Deidara qui a enfin arrêter de sauter partout.

- Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a étonné, avoue Gaara. D'ailleurs quand elle m'a appelé au téléphone, je lui ai dis.

Je tilte après cette information.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as répondu?

J'ai crié ça de manière inquiète... Trop inquiète. Tout le monde me regarde. Vite Sasuke, trouve une excuse, trouve une excuse...

- Moi aussi, je suis curieux, dis-je pour m'expliquer.

C'est pas mal non? Je suis le meilleur !

- Elle a simplement répondu qu'elle ne craignait rien, explique Gaara. Elle n'a rien dit de plus.

- Elle parle certainement du fait que vous êtes homosexuels.

- Je suis pas homo. Je sors avec une fille ! S'exclame Sasori.

- Sasuke ! Crie Deidara. Viendrais-tu de prétendre que je suis un homme ?

Pourquoi c'est tout le temps à moi que ça arrive ?

- Non, Deidara. Ma langue a fourché.

- Elle fourche quand même souvent, dit Deidara.

- Et elle a pas peur que t'essaie de la mâter sous la douche ? Demande mon meilleur ami.

- Tu penses sérieusement que j'irais faire un truc aussi idiot ? Sérieux ! Tu me connais Gaara !

Gaara me regarde d'un regard qui veut dire « oui justement, je te connais ». Il me connait trop. Ça devient chiant.

- Apparemment, elle n'a pas peur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Elle arrive quand?

- Demain, me dit Gaara. On l'aidera à emménager. Elle arrive après les cours.

Demain ! Si tôt ! Comment est-ce que je vais apprendre à me conduire comme un parfait homosexuel en si peu de temps? Je sais ce que vous pensez. Je devrais tout dire à Gaara et aux autres sinon ça pourrait mal se terminer. Mais, je vois déjà d'ici leur réaction. « T'as conscience de ce que tu fais ? Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et après, c'est nous qui devons rattraper tes conneries ! »

Non, sérieusement, je vais attendre. C'est mieux. Je vais seulement les observer. Je vis avec quatre homosexuels, il suffit que je fasse tout comme eux et ce sera parfait. Par contre, il faudra juste que j'évite de la mater. C'est sûrement ça qui va être le plus difficile.

Quand même, je suis ultra con ! Comment est-ce que je peux réussir le défi que m'a lancé Sai si elle pense que je suis gay? Je crois que je viens à peine de me rendre compte de ma connerie.

Mon réveil sonne le lendemain à sept heures. C'est Gaara qui m'emmène ce matin donc j'ai le temps pour me préparer vu qu'on va certainement faire la route en moins d'un quart d'heure.

En plus, je suis crevé. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. D'abord, à cause du stresse. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Sakura, à ma prétendue homosexualité et à mon défi débile. Je me suis demandé comment j'allais me conduire à l'appartement. Est-ce que je devrais mater les fesses des gars? Beurk. Je pourrais vraiment pas être homo. J'ai beau aimer Gaara comme mon frère et avouer que c'est un beau gosse. Je ne comprend vraiment pas son choix de vie.

Bref, quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'endormir, je me suis fais réveillé par les cris de Deidara et Sasori qui étaient en pleine copulation. Ces deux-là sont de vrais obsédés, je les entends presque tout le temps. Ils sont jamais fatigués ou quoi ? J'espère qu'ils se calmeront un peu avec l'arrivée de Sakura. Je sais qu'elle n'a plus dix ans et qu'elle connait toutes ces choses là mais quand même.

En parlant de ça, est-ce que Sakura est vierge? Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à cette question. Une image de Naruto et Sakura dans un lit me vient à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait avec lui? Je la cuisinerai là-dessus. J'aurai le temps.

Je me décide enfin à sortir du lit, lentement, comme un zombie. J'ouvre mon armoire en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'endormir dans la penderie.

Je m'habille d'un jean noir avec un t-shirt gris qui moule mon corps parfait pour montrer mes muscles parfaits ! Ça fait beaucoup de parfait tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas narcissique, juste objectif.

Je passe du gel dans mes cheveux pour mettre au point la coiffure qui rend folles toutes les filles et tous les mecs par la même occasion. Si, je vous assure. J'ai connu Sasori parce qu'il me draguait en boite et Deidara en cours de dessin. A croire que je finis ami avec tous les mecs qui me draguent ! Toute façon, si j'étais homosexuel, je pense que je sortirais avec Gaara.

Je descend enfin dans la cuisine pour trouver Gaara endormi dans son bol de céréales. Je m'approche de lui et lui sort la tête du bol pour le réveiller.

- Ah ! Sasuke ! Non, je ne dormais pas !

- Bien sûr. Les deux obsédés ne sont pas réveillés?

- Non, mais je sens qu'on va leur faire signer une charte leur interdisant d'avoir des relations sexuelles la veille d'un jour de semaine quand ce n'est pas les vacances, répond Gaara en s'essuyant le lait qu'il avait sur la gueule avec un torchon.

- C'est une bonne idée ça !

- Salut, tout le monde ! Crie Deidara joyeux en entrant dans la cuisine. Vous avez bien dormis?

Gaara et moi lançons un regard noir à Deidara.

- On aurait peut-être pu dormir si vous n'aviez pas crié toute la suite, réplique mon meilleur ami.

- Désolé, mais comme Sasori n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui. On en a profité.

Sasori n'a jamais cours, j'ai l'impression. Il n'est pas au lycée comme nous. Il est à l'université, il fait de longues études pour devenir gynécologue. Plutôt original pour un homo n'est-ce pas? Gynécologue, c'est un métier sympa... Quand on est hétéro, parce que lui, je ne vois pas ce que ça va lui apporter de passer toute la journée au milieu des vagins et des poitrines. Remarque, peut-être que ainsi il se rendra compte que Deidara n'est pas une femme !

- Bon, t'es prêt Gaara? On fonce en cours ?

- Oui. Tu feras la vaisselle Deidara pour te faire pardonner de nous avoir empêcher de dormir.

Je suis Gaara jusqu'au garage où est garé sa moto et je grimpe dessus avec lui à l'avant. Et c'est parti pour un trajet de malade !

Nous arrivons au lycée, très en avance, grâce à la conduite toujours aussi prudente de mon meilleur ami. Remarque, il ne doit pas être très en forme ce matin car il a seulement faillit renversé une veille dame qui nous a traité de « petits cons de délinquants ». J'avoue que ça m'a bien fait rire.

En attendant la sonnerie, nous nous sommes calés devant la salle de français vu que c'est notre premier cours de la journée. Je hais le cours de français car c'est la fiancé de mon frère qui le fait et elle a toujours des massages à me transmettre de sa part. Des messages barbants la plupart du temps... Non, en fait, c'est tout le temps des messages barbants.

- Alors t'es impatient? Me demande Gaara tout relisant son cours car Ino a la manie de faire des interrogations surprises.

- Impatient de quoi?

- Pour Sakura. Je suis encore étonné de savoir qu'elle a accepté de vivre sous le même toit que toi. Elle doit pas te détester tant que ça finalement.

Je soupire après cette remarque. Évidemment qu'elle me déteste. Elle est venue juste parce qu'elle chercher une collocation et qu'elle pense qu'elle ne craint rien avec moi car je suis homosexuel. Elle se dit sûrement que je ne penserais pas à la mettre dans mon lit. Et pourtant, je ne pense qu'a ça mais ça elle l'ignore.

- Sasuke? M'appelle Gaara.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas du tout.

Gaara ferme son cahier de français d'un seul coup avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Ah merde ! J'aime pas ce regard.

- Sasuke ! On se connait depuis le bac à sable toi et moi. Ne t'avise pas de me mentir car je n'y croirais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Sakura?

Il me connait vraiment trop bien.

- Je ne lui ai rien dis. Elle a tout simplement changé d'avis.

- Je sais très bien que tu serais capable d'avoir inventé un pire bobard pour qu'elle vienne vivre chez nous. T'es dingue d'elle depuis la première année de lycée ! Je sais aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté car d'après ce que j'avais compris, elle te détestait vraiment. Je t'écoute.

Je dois tout lui dire. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va me dire. De toutes façons, il est bien obligé de savoir vu que Sakura arrive ce soir à l'appartement.

- Très bien. Je lui ai dis que...

- Salut les garçons !

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine après avoir entendu cette voix. Vous vous doutez évidemment de qui c'est pour que mon cœur réagisse comme ça. C'est Sakura évidemment.

Je me tourne vers elle. Oh mon dieu ! Elle est trop belle aujourd'hui ! Elle fait exprès d'être aussi belle pour me tester au quoi ? Pour voir si j'aime vraiment les gars ?

Elle porte un haut rose en satin décolleté avec un short noir et des spartiates de la même couleur aux pieds. Oui, nous sommes en début d'année scolaire donc il fait encore chaud. Elle a laissé ses cheveux lâchés avec un petit serre-tête noir pour retenir ses mèches gênantes sur le haut de son crâne certainement. Et dire que je vais devoir vivre avec cette beauté en faisant semblant d'être gay ! Je commence sérieusement à me demander si je n'ai pas fais un truc vraiment dégueulasse dans une vie antérieure comme détruire toute une famille à coups de hache ou écraser la tête d'un bébé avec un tracteur. Enfin remarque, c'est moi qui me suis mis tout seul dans cette merde. Je dois avoir une propension à me foutre dans la merde beaucoup plus élevée que la normale. C'est la seule explication que je vois.

- Sasuke? Ça va? Me demande Sakura inquiète.

- Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées. Excuse-moi Sakura.

Elle me sourit. Ce sourire me manquait tellement. Et dire que j'ai pensé qu'elle ne me le referait jamais. Il faut finalement qu'elle croit que je sois gay pour accepter de me refaire ce magnifique sourire.

Merde ! Il y a Sai qui débarque ! C'est vrai qu'il est censé se la faire pour gagner ce défi à la con.

- Salut Sakura ! Lui lance-t-il avec son sourire dragueur complètement périmé depuis les années quatre-vingts.

- Sai, dégage ! Gaara et Sasuke, vous venez en cours? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Je suis mort de rire intérieurement. Elle l'a bien mouché. Vous verriez sa tête de blasé.

Nous suivons Sakura jusqu'à la salle de cours pendant que Sai continue de nous fixer d'un air ahuri.

Nous nous installons dans la salle alors qu'Ino n'est toujours pas arrivé. De toutes façons, ça n'a même pas encore sonné. Gaara et moi, nous asseyons à notre place et Sakura se met devant nous. Elle se retourne pour nous parler.

- Ça vous dérange pas que j'arrive ce soir? Demanda-t-elle. Je peux venir dans plusieurs jours si vous préférez.

Ça m'arrangerait moi, j'aurais plus de temps pour me préparer. Mais j'ai envie de la voir ce soir. Je peux plus attendre quelques jours. Tant pis, j'improviserais, de toutes façons je ne pourrais jamais être un parfait homosexuel.

- Non, c'est très bien comme ça. N'est-ce pas Gaara?

- Oui, aucun problème. Viens ce soir. Nos deux autres amis sont déjà impatients de te rencontrer. N'oublie surtout pas ce que je t'ai dis au téléphone. Deidara est une fille. Ne fais surtout pas la faute de parler d'elle comme un homme, explique Gaara.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en sortirais, le rassure-t-elle.

- Ben si tu t'en sors comme Sasuke. Ce n'est pas gagné, réplique-t-il.

- Hey ! J'ai vu par hasard Deidara sous la douche et je t'assure que c'est un gars, dis-je essayant d'oublier cette vision qui m'a certainement traumatisé à vie vu que Deidara m'a fait des avances après.

- Peut-être que c'est un gars mais ne lui dis pas, rappelle Gaara.

Sakura sourit et prend une pince dans son sac pour s'attacher les cheveux. Je la regarde s'attacher les cheveux qui se dégagent donc de son cou. Elle a l'air d'avoir la peau super douce. Putain ! Pense pas à ça !

- Ça va Sasuke ? Demanda Gaara qui s'est remit à lire son cahier de français.

- Super !

Gaara me regarde avec les sourcils froncés avant de se tourner vers Sakura et me regarder de nouveau. Il bouge la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant ayant sûrement deviné ce à quoi je pensais.

C'est pas ma faute ! J'y peux rien, elle me fait un effet fou. Il peut pas savoir ce que c'est d'avoir la fille qu'on aime à portée de main et de faire semblant d'être homo ! Bon d'accord, personne m'a forcé mais quand même.

A ce moment-là, Karin débarque dans la salle avec toute sa bande de chiennes en chaleur. Karin, je vous en avais vaguement parlé non? Cette fille est ce qu'on pourrait appeler familièrement une « sale garce ». Non j'exagère... Remarque que... Bref, je vais vous faire une description. Elle est rousse avec une coiffure hideuse. Ses cheveux ne sont même pas tous à la même hauteur. Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était fait exprès ou si son coiffeur l'avait ratée. Elle porte des lunettes avec des bordures noires et pour finir elle est amoureuse de moi. Enfin... C'est ce qu'elle dit. J'ai perdu ma virginité avec elle, je sais, c'est dégueulasse. C'était deux jours après avoir vu Sakura embrasser Naruto alors j'ai eu envie de me défouler et Karin était là. En y repensant, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là.

Quand j'ai rencontré Sakura et que j'ai commencé à me rapprocher d'elle, j'ai bêtement cru que je resterai puceau jusqu'à le faire avec elle... La vie en a décidé autrement.

- Sasuke ! S'exclame Karin en s'approchant de moi.

Je ne répond pas. J'ai adopté une nouvelle méthode pour qu'elle me lâche... Le silence. Elle continue à m'appeler complètement excitée jusqu'à ce qu'Ino entre dans la salle de cours et dise à tout le monde de s'installer.

Sakura reste devant nous. C'est pas sa place habituellement. Apparemment, elle veut bien m'approcher maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis gay enfin qu'elle le croit plutôt. Elle se cale au fond de sa chaise et met la tête en arrière. Ses cheveux pendent donc sur ma table. Elle est vachement proche de moi là... Elle sent super bon. Elle sent la même odeur qu'il y a trois ans. Ça me rappelle tellement de bons souvenirs. J'aimerais tellement retourner à cette époque pour pouvoir revivre tous les moments que j'ai passé avec elle.

On était vraiment très proches. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je ne parlais jamais beaucoup, c'était surtout elle qui parlait, mais j'adorais l'écouter et j'adore toujours. Elle pas eu une vie facile. Elle vit avec sa mère car son père est parti acheter du pain il y a dix ans et il n'est jamais revenu. Sa mère est devenu alcoolique et dépressive suite à cela. C'était pour ça qu'elle venait souvent chez nous donc elle connait bien Sasori et Gaara enfin surtout Gaara car Sasori passait beaucoup de temps dehors à l'époque. Elle dormait dans le même lit que moi sans que ça la gêne. Il y avait d'autres chambres, elle aurait très bien pu dormir autre part mais elle disait que ça la rassurait de ne pas être seule et moi ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être près d'elle, enfin, au début.

En fait, c'était devenu assez vite gênant et compliqué pour moi. L'avoir à côté de moi sans pouvoir la toucher. Avoir envie d'elle sans pouvoir aller plus loin d'autant plus qu'elle dormait dans mes bras. Elle était près de moi et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'avais jamais couché avec aucune fille à l'époque et je n'en avais jamais eu l'envie. Ça avait été la première à me donner ce genre d'envie. Le pire c'était sûrement le matin, les érections matinales que je devais cacher, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient toujours plus longues à disparaitre vu que j'étais à côté d'elle. Heureusement, elle n'a jamais remarqué. Je serais passer pour un obsédé sinon et en plus, je ne pourrais pas faire semblant d'être homosexuel en ce moment même.

Je la vois faire tomber son stylo par terre. Je vais faire le gars serviable et lui ramasser. Seulement elle a apparemment eu la même idée que moi. Du coup, nos mains se rencontrent sur la gomme ce qui me fait frissonner. J'enlève tout de suite ma main alors que je suis devenu tout rouge. Putain ! Je l'ai à peine frôler ! Je pourrais jamais vivre avec elle sous le même toit sans la regarder ou la toucher. Je suis dans la merde !

La journée se finit plutôt vite... Trop vite. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien mettre en place. Personne ne sait à l'appartement que je suis censé être homosexuel. Je sens qu'ils vont faire une gaffe si je leur dis rien. Seulement, là, je ne peux rien dire car on est dans le camion de déménagement que nous a prêté Naruto pour conduire les cartons de Sakura jusqu'à chez nous. C'est d'ailleurs Naruto qui est en train de le conduire. Apparemment, elle et lui sont très amis vu qu'il s'est tout de suite proposé pour l'aider à déménager mais j'ai eu la confirmation qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble quand ils se sont fait la bise. Heureusement parce que déjà que cette bise m'a mit en rogne, si il l'avait embrassé j'aurais dû contrôler mes envies de meurtre.

Nous arrivons devant le petit pavillon dans lequel il y a notre appartement et Naruto arrête la camion. Nous vivons dans un petit pavillon à deux étages. Il y a au premier étage, une vieille dame qui m'appelle tout le temps pour que je lui bricole des trucs. Elle est plutôt gentille mais... Il y a un truc qui me gêne un peu, je suis presque sûr qu'elle matte mon fessier quand je me baisse. Mes amis disent que je suis parano mais je vous assure qu'elle me mate cette vieille ! C'est flippant mais je vais quand même réparer tous ces trucs à chaque. Je commence à me demander si elle ne fait pas exprès de tout casser pour pouvoir m'appeler. Gaara dit que je me crois plus beau que je ne le suis mais j'y peux rien moi si toutes les femmes me veulent... Même les vieilles.

Pour en revenir à l'emménagement de Sakura, Naruto est en train débarquer les cartons du camion pendant que Gaara reluque ses fesses. Je m'approche de mon meilleur ami:

- Tu sais que t'es super flague?

- T'es sûr qu'il est hétéro? Me demande Gaara.

- Oui, il l'est. Désolé pour toi.

- C'est con de gâcher une paire de fesses pareilles, chuchote-t-il.

- Tu sais, des tas de filles doivent penser pareil de tes fesses, dis-je avant d'aller aider Naruto à tout décharger laissant Gaara qui me hurle « je rêve où tu me dragues ! »

Bien sûr, il a dit ça pour rire, mais il ne s'imagine pas à quel point cette phrase arrange mes affaires. Sakura va vraiment croire que je suis gay. Est-ce que c'est une bonne nouvelle?

Je regarde vers et elle me sourit. Je lui rend son sourire du mieux que je peux. Ce moment-là est certainement le meilleur de la journée. Bon, allez Sasuke ! Concentre-toi sur les cartons. Je prend un carton au pif et lis ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. Elle a écrit ce que les cartons contiennent dessus. Chose qu'on fait souvent, c'est beaucoup plus pratique. Je me rend compte que j'ai pris le carton avec écrit « sous-vêtements ». Je vous jure, j'ai pas fais exprès ! Elle a un carton entier de sous-vêtements... Les filles sont vraiment bizarres.

Je monte le carton jusqu'à sa chambre qui est au bout du couloir. Nous avons cinq chambres dans cet appartement. Sakura occupera donc la dernière. Nous avons cherché un colocataire car le loyer a augmenté. Avant, la chambre de Sakura servait de chambre d'amis. Je rentre dans la chambre et pose le carton sur le sol. Merde, je l'ai posé à l'envers ! Je suis vraiment un mec trop distrait. Je prend le carton et le retourne et constate que le carton est mal fermé du coup un string est tombé par terre. Je dois le ramasser non? Il a l'air d'être rouge et noir en dentelle. Putain ! Je peux pas le ramasser, je vais péter un plomb. Le mieux serait de le ramasser en fermant les yeux. C'est horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent qui vient mater les sous-vêtements de sa sœur !

Je commence à me baisser lentement en fermant les yeux pour ramasser le string. Voilà, je l'ai dans ma main. Il est vachement fin ce tissu. Je sais vraiment pas comment les filles peuvent porter un truc pareil. On doit pas être à l'aise là-dedans. J'ouvre les yeux pour regarder plus attentivement le string. J'aurais jamais pensé que Sakura pouvait avoir des trucs aussi sexy en dessous de ses vêtements. J'ai jamais vraiment penser aux sous-vêtements qu'elle pouvait porter mais j'imaginais quand même des choses plus sobres. Je réalise d'un seul coup que Sakura a certainement porter ce string. Cette pensée me rend tout rouge et commence à faire monter une drôle de chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Je me préparai à lâcher le tissu qui me donne des idées perverses quand j'entends un cri venant de derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir que ce cri vient de Deidara choqué par le fait que je tripote les sous-vêtements de Sakura. Évidemment, le cri a alerté tout le monde. Ils ont donc tous débarqué pour voir ce qui se passe et je me retrouve là devant mes amis et Sakura avec son string dans la main... La honte !

Nous sommes tous installés dans le salon. Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Pas étonnant après la scène de toute à l'heure. Je n'ose pas regarder Sakura. Elle doit penser que je suis aussi gay que le rédacteur en chef de Playboy maintenant...

- Sasuke ! Tu m'avais dis que tu ferais rien de ce genre ! S'énerve Gaara.

- Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Le string est tombé du carton !

Ben, c'est vrai après tout !

- Et tu étais obligé de le regarder attentivement ! S'exclame Deidara. Il est difficile d'être une fille dans un monde comme ça !

Et c'est le gars le plus tordu de cette planète qui dit ça !

- Euh... Ben...

Je suis plus rouge qu'un anglais qui va à la plage pour la première fois. Pourquoi ce genre de situation arrive à moi? Maintenant c'est certain, j'ai bien fais quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure.

- Pas la peine de faire genre, les gars, dit Sakura en souriant avant de se lever.

Pourquoi elle sourit?

- Je sais très bien que Sasuke ne regardait pas ce string de façon perverse, déclare-t-elle.

Ah bon? Je le regardais pas de façon perverse ! Si elle le dit... Je veux bien la croire.

Elle part ensuite vers sa chambre en disant qu'elle va ranger tous les cartons.

Yes ! Elle pense toujours que je suis gay. En revanche, les autres ne comprennent pas sa réaction.

- C'est quoi ce bin's? Ça l'excite ou quoi? Dit Naruto en rigolant.

Gaara rigole aussi à sa blague plutôt... Nulle. Dommage que Naruto soit hétéro, je les aurais bien mit ensemble. Ils ont la même cervelle à capacités ralenties.

- Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai des choses à faire. A demain les gars, lance Naruto avec un signe de main.

Gaara continue à rire de la blague minable de Naruto. J'allais d'ailleurs leur dire que c'était pas drôle jusqu'à ce que Sakura déboule dans le salon vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un string.

Putain ! Je rêve ! Pincez-moi. Sakura Haruno en sous-vêtements ! Devant moi !

Elle porte un soutien gorge noir en dentelle avec des petits rubans dessus et un string assorti au haut. Elle a une sacrée paire de seins. Exactement comme j'avais imaginé... En mieux ! Ils sont bien ronds. Ils ont l'air fermes bien calés dans son magnifique soutien-gorge. Elle a ventre plat sans un brin de graisse. Mais je crois que le plus bandant... J'ai dis bandant ? C'est vulgaire, ça se dit pas quand on parle d'une fille pareille. Remarque, je vais pas mentir, ses fesses sont super bandantes.

Tous les gars la regardent bizarrement mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Ils doivent tout simplement se demander ce qu'elle fiche à moitié à poil dans le salon. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre bien que ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Elle a vraiment l'air d'avoir la peau douce. Ça donne envie de toucher ! Du calme Sasuke ! « On regarde mais on ne touche pas » comme le dit si bien le proverbe... Le gars qui a inventé ce putain de proverbe à la con n'a jamais dû avoir de Sakura Haruno à moitié nue devant lui !

- Euh... Sakura... Pourquoi tu te ballades en sous-vêtements? Demande Sasori choqué.

- Oui. Se balader en sous-vêtements devant les autres ne te gêne pas? Ajoute Deidara qui est toujours persuadée d'être une femelle.

- Non. Je ne crains absolument rien avec vous ! Gaara est homo, Sasuke aussi, Deidara est une fille et Sasori est en couple avec Deidara alors aucun problème, déclare-t-elle en souriant.

Sakura Haruno qui fait un magnifique sourire en sous-vêtements. Je suis au paradis, c'est ça? Si c'est ça, le paradis, je veux y rester.

Je me tourne vers Gaara et constate que lui comme les autres me regardent d'une façon ahurie. Enfin, Deidara et Sasori me regardent de façon ahurie, en revanche Gaara me regarde d'une façon qui dit « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais comme connerie? ».

- Euh... Sakura... Comment te dire ça? Je ne sais pas où t'es allée pêcher ça mais Sasuke est... Commence Gaara.

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase car je lui ai mis ma main sur la bouche. Il allait tout lui sortir. Je veux rester homo moi ! C'est le pied ! Je n'aurais jamais eu cette vision magnifique si elle avait su que j'étais hétéro.

- Gaara, tu viens? Tu avais à me parler non? Dis-je en détachant ma main de sa bouche.

- Hein? J'avais rien à te dire moi, répond-il.

- Si ! Je t'assures que tu avais quelque chose à me dire ! Quelque chose de très important ! Lui dis-je de façon très insistante.

Gaara me regarde longuement alors que je lui fais un regard qui dit « Tu va me suivre oui? ». D'un seul coup mon meilleur ami a comme une illumination et répond:

- Oui ! C'est vrai que j'avais cette... Chose à t'expliquer. Cette chose très importante.

Je m'éclipse donc avec Gaara laissant Sakura avec Deidara et Sasori en espérant que ces deux abrutis fermeront leurs bouches. J'emmène Gaara dans la cuisine et ferme la porte. Je n'ai le temps de rien dire que déjà:

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ENCORE ?

- Gueule pas. Elle va t'entendre, dis-je en chuchotant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis? Chuchota-t-il.

- J'ai un peu menti. Un tout petit peu, je te jure.

- Un peu ! Tu te fous de moi. Elle pense que tu es gay ! S'énerve-t-il en continuant de murmurer.

- Disons qu'elle l'a cru à cause d'un malentendu et j'ai pas eu le courage de dire le contraire.

- Putain Sasuke ! Va lui dire que t'as mentis !

- Ça va pas ou quoi? Elle va me haïr après si elle apprend que j'ai menti. En plus, elle emménagera pas du coup.

- Elle va bien finir par le savoir. A part, si tu comptes jouer au gay tout le reste de l'année scolaire.

- C'est à peu près l'idée que j'ai en tête.

- Sasuke ! Est-ce que t'es con? Me demande-t-il sérieusement.

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question?

- La situation parle d'elle-même. Donc, tu es gay si je comprend bien. J'imagine que je vais devoir mentir moi aussi.

- Tu imagines bien. Allez, t'es mon meilleur ami. Fais-ça pour moi. S'il te plait.

- J'ai quoi en échange? Me demande-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu peux pas faire ça par gentillesse pour ton pote de toujours ?

- Je crois que t'as mal saisi. Les gentillesse, c'est pour les gens gentils. Moi ça me file des crises d'urticaires.

- Très bien. Tu veux quoi?

- Arrange-moi un coup avec Naruto, répond-il sérieusement.

- Tu commences à m'emmerder ! Je te dis qu'il aime les filles.

- Non. Il aime les garçons. Il ne le sait pas encore c'est tout, assure Gaara.

- Très bien. Je ferais ce que je peux. Tu me promet de jouer le jeu?

- Oui, je te promet mais je sens que cette histoire va mal finir !

- Non. Tout ira bien.

Enfin j'espère...


End file.
